regularshowfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El parque 2(Episodio)
Es el primer episodio de Tan Solo Un Show Más Trama Rigby:¡Oh vamos Benson! Benson:Nada,tenemos que irnos afuera,el parque esta destrozado Mordecai:Si hermano Papaleta:Ouuhh Skips:Bueno pero por lo menos salvamos la tierra :) Rigby:Con eso no basta,me voy de nuevo a New York Mordecai:Sí vamonos Rigby Mellard:¡Esperen! Musculoso:¿Sabés quién más quiere que esperes? Mellard:Si dices que mi mami te despido! Musculoso:¡MI mamí! Fantasmano:¡¡OOOOOO!!! Musculoso:¡¡¡¡OOOOOO!!!! Benson:Bueno ya ¡CALLATE! Mordecai:Que quieres Mellard Benson:¡Mordecai como sabes su nombre! JG Quintel:Tal vez yo se lo dije ... TODOS:¡JG Quintel! JG Quintel:Bueno si ya estuvo bueno yo me voy,necesito hogar Benson:¡Quedate aqui! JG Quintel:Okey,pero mi casa se construye sola! Asi que JG Quintel chasca los dedos y su casa se construye JG Quintel:Yo me voy mamis Benson:¡Hijo de su madre!(ESTO ES UN SHOW TV PG) Mellard:Bueno ya ¡CALLATE! Rigby:Tengo una idea Mellard:¡Hay que construir...ahm...el...¡EL PARQUE 2! Mordecai y Rigby:Jm Jm Jm Jm Jm Jm Jjjm Se ponen a construir mientras de fondo suena You're the best Mordecai:Try to be best cause you’re only a man Rigby:and a man’s got learn to take it Benson:Try to believe while the going gets rough Skips:that you gotta hang tough to make it Papaleta:history repeats itself, try and you’ll succeed,Never doubt that you’re the one Rigby:And you can have your dreams Todos:You’re the best around nothing’s gonna ever keep you down You’re the best around nothing’s gonna ever keep you down Fight to the end cause your life will depend on the strength that you have inside you Ahh, gotta be proud Standing out in the crowd when the odds and the game defy you Try your best to win the moment one date I will tell When you’re the one that’s standing there you reach the final bell You’re the best around nothing’s gonna ever keep you down (6 X) Fight ‘til you drop Never stop Can’t give up Until you reach the title Fight! you’re the best in town Fight! Rigby:¡Y ahora...Summer Time! Todos:It's Summertime and you know what that means. Gonna head down to the beach and do some beachy things. It's Summertime, it feels just right. Gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!) It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. My baby, why can't you be mine? It's Summertime and I just can't wait. Gonna call you on the phone, gonna take you on a date. It's Summertime and I hope you like steak. Gonna take you to a restaurant, gonna eat enough till late. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!) It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. My baby, why can't you be mine? It's Summertime and when dinner's done. Gonna take you to the club, gonna dance and have some fun. It's Summertime and when the end is near. Gonna hold you very close. Whisper "let's get out of here". It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!) It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. My baby, why can't you be mine? It's Summertime and I just can't wait. Gonna call you on the phone, gonna take you on a date. It's Summertime and I hope you like steak. Gonna take you to a restaurant, and eat it at the lake. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. It's loving in the Summertime. (It's Summertime!) It's Summertime luh-uh-loving. My baby, why can't you be mine? Rigby:Recuerdan cuando sacaron esa cosa de mi mente con Siesta Siesta? Mordecai:Recuerdo que estubimos 30 horas para matar a Siesta Siesta con Esto es amor jaja Rigby:This is love je je je,this is the love or time,this is love je je je je,you are Summer Time?¡You are death!This is love,jejeje,this is love or time! Mordecai:En español jeje Terminan de construir todo y...taran Mordecai:Hey Rigby,te invito a 10 horas seguidas de El poderoso Jhonn Rigby:Y yo luego te invito a 5 horas seguidas de Excavadores 4 Mordecai:¡Es un trato! Benson:A si me gusta...¡A ROCKEAR! Entonces se ponen a tocar Party Tonight y termina el episodio FIN Categoría:Episodios de Tan solo un show más Categoría:Episodios